Love Happens
by suck-this-human
Summary: Jay and Manny and lots of others together later...


[ First fan fic so be brutally honest about what I should do!! Thanks!

okay this is a little spin on Degrassi but inspired by other authors I was just bored during geometry(who wouldn't be?!)

**Many things can happen in an hour. True love can be discovered, a virgin could suddenly not be one anymore, and two lovers could be separated forever.**

Part I:

Jay and Manny seemed wrong for each other, their cliques and personalities were completely opposite. But they know how right they were for each other. After being together for only a few months they were inseperateable. Most of the school time you could find them in one of the unused bathrooms of Degrassi doing unspeakable things with a "Out of Order: plumbing problems" sign sloppily hand written by two smart lovers. Manny had slow found herself acting somewhat like Jay, the old one. And the new Jay was sober and never high, and in a lot less trouble. Despite the changes that occurred in their attitudes, they were still the same totally different people.

The whole "skipping class" thing was new to Manny, so was the awesome sex drive that Jay had. She assumed that this was because he was used to doing it with various girls every night, but that was before they were together. Jay knew differently, Manny was his new drug, he was addicted. Manny had had sex before, but how Jay was, she could feel the love, not just some horny guy who wanted to fuck. Jay also showed his love for her in public, calling her his girlfriend and holding her hand, cute couple things like that. She loved this.

One day as they were in the bathroom with the "plumbing problems" making out heavily with their bodies pressed as close as possible with clothes on, Jay stopped all of a sudden and pulled away from her reluctantly. Shook his head and then walked back to her and flung her into his arms before she could say anything. Then he carried her to the sink and set her down gently. Looking down he took her hands into his.

"I've never actually said this to a girl and meant it. But Manuela Santos, I love you. I'm madly in love with you and I want you to be all mine," he said then leaned in and gave her the hardest and most passionate kiss that they had ever shared.

When the kiss finally ended Manny had a huge toothy smile on her face.

"Jay, I love you too! I know exactly how you feel and I'm sooo excited to know that you feel the same way," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Then they both looked at each other in the same horny lets fuck way, but this time it was an adult-like look rather than the child like one that usually accompanied this look many times before this.

As soon as they agreed with their eyes he leaned in closer to her, giving passionate kisses, with their tongues eventually finding each other. They went faster this time, with buttons flying and clothes tearing.

Finally after all the orgasms and blowjobs ended they lay next to each other breathing heavily and in sync. Jay turned and rolled on top of Manny.

"Will you marry me? I mean be engaged until we graduate this year, but then get married" he said breathlessly. Then he reached over to his pants and pulled out one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen.

Manny just gaped at him.

"So…" Jay questioned nervously.

She grabbed the ring from his hand and put it on her ring finger. Jay just smiled a huge grin. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could she had tackled him and had her tongue down his throat, biting his lip. _This is a new kind of Manny!_ he thought getting hard from just a kiss, which had never happened before. Manny giggled as she felt this. Jay blushed and made the kisses more forceful. Manny rolled back on top of him and they both had the same wish, to be closer to this, but it wasn't humanly possible. She tried to cover up her moans as Jay made their wishes possible by pushing himself further into her and squeezing her tighter.

As soon as all of that was over Manny remembered Spirit Squad practice and lifted up Jay's hand to see his watch.

"Crap!" she said "I'm late for practice and I'm not even ready!"

'I'll take care of THAT" he said seductively.

And let's just say she never made it to practice.

Later, Manny got in her car and sped off towards home.

[Kay guys I'll give the ending soon!! Just rate please!!!


End file.
